jake_and_the_neverland_pirateswikicomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bones
Bones voiced by Jeff Bennett. When singing, Kevin Hendrikson performs in Bennett's place. He is a member of Captain Hook's crew. Role in the SeriesEdit Bones is best friends with his crew mate Sharky aboard the Jolly Roger. They often play music together. Bones is friends with Jake and his crew as well. Bones has been on many adventures with Sharky and Mr. Smee as well as Captain Hook. Sharky and Bones also appear as real people and sing songs. They sing at the end of every episode. Bones usually plays a Mandolin when he plays music. At the end of each episode, Sharky and Bones appear as real people, Kevin Hendrikson and Loren Hokins, respectively. Around the first few episodes, Sharky and Bones provided musical numbers and never actually took part in the main plot. Later on they began joining Hook and Smee in their schemes involving Jake and the others. Unlike Smee however, Sharky and Bones take pride in their work as villainous pirates and show to have a great fear of Captain Hook. At the end of every set of episodes, the two in their live-action forms, perform an original song often based on one of the two episodes. The first episode to solely revolve around the duo was "Peter's Musical Pipes". Here, for failing to complete their chores, Captain Hook forces the duo to walk the plank (which means being fired in a pirate's life). After their discharge, Sharky and Bones help Jake's crew who are coincidentally searching for treasure that requires musical talents and the use of Peter Pan's pipes, which they already have in their possessions, in order to be found. Hook spots Sharky and Bones working with the pirates and follows them to the treasure of Peter Pan's pipes. Hook steals the pipes but doesn't know how to play, preventing him from revealing the treasure. Sharky volunteers to play it if Hook hires him and Bones and promises never to have them walk the plank again. Hook agrees. The treasure is revealed and the pipes are returned to Jake by Bones. Hook still decides to steal the pipes but Jake and his crew escapes. Hook forgets the situation and makes way for the Jolly Roger. There, he orders Sharky and Bones to complete their work and play some music which they gladly do. Another episode to do is "Captain Hook's Hooks". In this story, Sharky and Bones accidentally dirty some of Hook's hooks in his cabinet. The duo are ordered to clean them but the hooks are stolen by The Octopus who wants to play with them. Knowing they'll have to walk the plank if the captain finds out, Sharky and Bones travel to Never Land and teams up with the Never Land Pirates to retrieve the eight stolen hooks. They are retrieved and the hooks are restored. However, in the mix of getting them back, the hooks are filthily again, even more. They are forced to walk the plank but are caught by the Octopus down below who bounces them on his tentacles for fun. Smee joins in the fun with Hook deciding to forgive them and join in, too. In the episode "Big Bug Valley!" Bones was the main focus of the episode showed another side of Bones character besides his skills as musician he had a fondness for animals and wanted to explore the wonders of Big Bug Valley and find the legendary Golden Caterpillar.The episode also feature Bone's pet spider Harry. Bones was once again the main focus in the episode "Pirate Swap!" He and Cubby were the lucky candidates for Pirate Swap Day Bones became a part of Jake's crew for the day and Cubby apart of Hook's they would later return to their proper crew once the day was over after learning a whole new experiences on how the pirate crew live. Bones was once again the main focus along with Cubby in the episode"Sand Pirate Cubby!" Bones auditioned to become one of Captain Flynn's sand pirates for the day by enduring various trials of the Never Land Desert.Captain Hook became furious that a member of his crew would ever join Flynn's crew. Another episode to focus on Sharky and Bones is "Song of the Desert" Captain Hook over hears Captain Flynn singing while sailing threw the sands of the Never Land Desert when he came up the scheme to use Sharky and Bones to lure Captain Flynn away from the Pirate Pyramid allowing him and Smee to raid the pyramid to find Captain Flynn's treasure the Golden Scarab. Bones was once again the main focus in the episode "Bones' Lucky Doubloon!" Bones is determined to find the lost treasure Queen Hipporlita and ask the help of Jake and his crew in the search with luck of his grandfather gold doubloon "Bloony" guide them in their journey. RelationshipsEdit *Sharky is Bones' best friend. They are extremely close, and Bones loves Sharky like a brother. *Mr. Smee is another close friend of Bones. As first mate, Smee outranks Bones, but they still care about each other very much. *Captain Hook is hard on Bones, but Bones still cares deeply for his beloved captain. TriviaEdit *In the episode "Pirate Swap!" Bones collected two gold doubloons, making him the first and only member of Hook's crew who has interacted with the gold doubloons so far. *Bones is proficient in many instruments, including his mandolin and drums. *Bones has a vast knowledge of animals which was introduced in "Big Bug Valley!", "Pirate Swap!" and Follow the Bouncing Bumble! *Bones is a huge fan of Captain Flynn as reveled in the episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid" he is the president of Captain Flynn's fan club. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Pirates Category:Crew of jooly roger Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Adult Category:Humans Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:Crew of jolly roger